


For the love of Camelot

by MidgardianNerd



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 23:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10673259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/pseuds/MidgardianNerd
Summary: Gwaine didn't know what he was looking for. Until he found it.





	For the love of Camelot

**Author's Note:**

> We need more fanfictions about them.

        He was there, his knees on the cold stone, men he just met at his sides, waiting to have an heavy sword being landed on their shoulders. Gwaine never thought he would become a knight one day. He wasn’t even sure to want to become a protector of Camelot. He was here for Merlin, because he was his friend. Gwaine was ready to fight for a prince he barely knew, for a prince who barely knew him. He was ready to fight to free a kingdom which wasn’t his.

           Gwaine didn’t realize how his life would never be the same from this right moment. Until he looked up, until his eyes laid on the only man who wasn’t on his knees besides Arthur, Merlin & Gaius. This man who should be worried to see these simple men, some of them not worthy of his trust, becoming knights. He should be worried to let the fate of his Prince, of his King, of his home resting in their hands.

           But the only thing that Gwaine could see in these bright blue eyes was pride. And when his ow brown eyes crossed this warm gaze, a little smile, whispering silently his welcome, took place on these beautiful red lips. Gwaine would want to not be so easily charmed by this smile. He tried to not respond but he couldn’t. The most trusted knight of Arthur nodded to him and Gwaine nodded back. In the smile of Sir Leon was everything Gwaine has desired ardently in his life ; a new start without judgement, a second chance, friendship and acceptance. A promise.

           When he stood up, he forgot the cold of the stone and began to cherish the heat spreading in his chest. Locking his eyes on the peaceful face of Leon, he grabbed his sword, ready to fight for Camelot, his new home.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: @midgardiannerd


End file.
